


人造暴雨（一场采访）

by NdebeleSmith



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	人造暴雨（一场采访）

_# 看完[ **采访**](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av2201065)后瞎写的故事。_

-

他们各自坐着：Jesse坐在一只黑色的金属架软皮椅子上，而Andrew坐在一条同样款式的长长沙发的边上，他们中间大概隔了二十厘米的空隙，一道微型峡谷。

现在已经是晚上十点半，写字楼大厅里已经没有什么人，除了他们两个和采访的主持人——还有摄影师。写字楼的清洁工将灯关掉了好几盏，于是他们陷入了一种昏黄灯光营造出的暧昧氛围里。外面似乎下过雨，大厅里的空气也变得潮乎乎的。在Jesse回答对导演芬奇的看法时，Andrew深深地嗅了一口湿润的空气，雨的味道让他产生了一种难言的情绪：这种情绪很难精准地表述出来，如果一定要讲的话，大概是一种让人熟悉的、温吞的惆怅感，就像午觉睡醒来发现窗外天已经黑了时一样。

不可避免地，Andrew想起了他们拍摄雨夜场景的那个夜晚，就像大部分电影拍摄的片场一样，副导演搞来了一辆洒水车，在Mark的别墅周围下起了倾盆大雨，他背好书包走入人造暴雨中，假装成从纽约转机而来的、疲惫的Eduardo。那天他发现了一件奇怪的事： **人造暴雨的味道似乎和真正的暴雨并没有两样。** 在拍摄间隙，暴雨停歇的时刻，他坐在片场的小板凳上发呆。他把脸低下去，闻着被水浇的湿漉漉的地面和灌木丛散发出的味道，这时Jesse站到了他面前。

他仰头凝视那家伙：Jesse手里拿着一瓶啤酒在小口地啜饮。

你在干什么。Jesse快速地问道。

我在闻味道。Andrew说。我发现，人造雨的味道和雨的味道是一样的。

Jesse眯起了眼睛，那是他不赞同别人的表现。他皱起眉来，耸了耸肩膀，弓着背：在片场的时候他的肢体语言总是Mark式的。怎么会一样呢。Jesse说，这是水，水和雨是不一样的。然后他就走开了。他们在拍摄一场Eduardo和Mark吵架的戏份， **每到这种时刻** **Jesse** **都会自动和他保持一定距离，仿佛要把现实生活中的隔阂带到电影中一样** 。

镜头大部分时间都在对着Jesse，主持人、摄影师和Jesse都心照不宣地发现了Andrew在走神这个事实。在Jesse聊到索金的写作风格时，Andrew感觉到手背被轻轻敲了一下。他扭过头去，发现Jesse正在一边回答问题一边用指头轻轻地戳着他，好像在提醒他重新投入到这场漫无止境的采访中来。于是他适时地盯住了Jesse的脸，余光瞥见摄影师聪明地拉远了镜头，这样他们两个就可以同时进入到画面内。没有人是来看Jesse大谈特谈剧本写作的，他们都知道，观众要看到的是Andrew和Jesse——是他们两个。

然后主持人问起Jesse电影里的Mark和Mark Zuckerberg本人的区别。Jesse说起自己会模仿Zuckerberg本人舔嘴唇的习惯，并且把手指放到了嘴唇边发出了两声啧啧的声音，在空旷大厅中显得分外清晰。他注视Jesse的被舌尖轻轻舔过的、发出亮亮水光的嘴唇，他有一次曾经把指头放上去过——在他们拍加勒比之夜的那场戏的时候。当时Jesse靠在墙上，而他用手臂撑在Jesse一旁，在Jesse飞快地说着一些废话时，他鬼使神差般把指头放到了Jesse嘴唇上。

有那么一秒钟他们都楞了一下，他感觉到Jesse僵硬起来，他们身后有人在拍片场花絮，他们都知道这个。该怎么办呢，在他思考该如何尽量自然地把手抽出来时，他感觉到指尖湿了，热热的， **Jesse** **不动声色地用舌尖舔了舔他的指头，以一种隐秘的方式，在他指尖上留下一颗小小的火种** 。然后Jesse扯起嘴角笑起来，他也笑起来，他把手放了下来，就好像一切没有发生一样。

导演很快叫他们就位了，他们重新走到室外去，Jesse重新变成Mark，和他滔滔不绝地谈着哈佛和edu邮箱，而他则变成Eduardo。变成Eduardo太容易了，Eduardo和Andrew都只需要做一件事——专注地、认真地盯着Jesse，或者说，Mark，盯着他，听他说话，听他用过快的语调和几乎没有情绪变化的表情，滔滔不绝描述着一切对于无论是Eduardo还是Andrew来说都足够新奇的事物。

人造暴雨的味道和雨一样，就像Jesse和Mark一样。这个念头突然击中了他——就像Eduardo和他一样。

而这时Jesse说到：“当我读完剧本的时候我就知道，Mark就是我的一部分，我知道该怎么演Mark…… **居高临下、缺乏安全感而造成的傲慢无礼** **——** **我看到剧本时就知道该演出这些来。** ”

Jesse是个天才。Andrew曾经很多次和别人这么说过。他的天才之处在于他的身体里似乎能够容纳下各种各样矛盾的、复杂的性格，而当他需要贴近一个角色时，他只需要从身体里挑拣出这些碎片的性格然后组合好，就足以让他变成那个角色。Jesse能够轻而易举地变成某个人，而他则不一样，他需要慢慢地思索，他需要长久沉浸在Eduardo和Mark的故事氛围内，才可以变成Eduardo。

去年夏天他几乎忘记自己真正的名字，当Jesse喊出Eduardo时，咒语就会灵验：他变成Eduardo，对面前的男孩过度宠爱，包容这个怪异天才的一切并且支持他。

Jesse一定知道这咒语的威力。那个夏天他们都过分真实地扮演着他们的角色，甚至在离开片场后，Jesse仍然维持着那种状态：对一切日常生活事务保持观望的不耐烦态度，像一个过分天真的刻薄小孩。他会在开车的间隙飞快地嘟嘟哝哝咒骂一切开车在他前面的人，并等待Andrew来安抚他——就像Eduardo无数次安抚Mark一样。

突然他们眼前都黑了下来，Andrew感觉到手被捏了一下。他转过头去，发现是清洁工又关掉了一盏灯，但是紧接着灯又被打开了，Jesse在这同时松开Andrew的手。主持人注意到了这种互动，他朝他们狡黠地眨了眨眼，但Andrew朝摄像师轻轻地摇了摇头。

于是大家心领神会。主持人聊起了Mark这个角色和Jesse以往出演角色的不同，摄影师把镜头对准Jesse。这昏暗的、被潮湿空气包围的大厅，就好像一艘在黑暗宇宙里行驶的飞船，Andrew开始觉得这艘船颠簸起来了——他有点发困——或许是因为Jesse快速而结结巴巴的长篇大论产生了催眠作用。

在巴尔的摩的时候他们曾经在一起睡过一个晚上。那个万圣节的晚上巴尔的摩下了雨，本来潮湿的空气变得更加潮湿。他们在芝士工厂吃完东西以后回到了酒店，没有想好要做什么，Jesse突然说起他大概已经有一年没有看过电影了。

那么你想看电影吗。Andrew问他，得到肯定回答以后他们在酒店的电视上买了《宿醉》开始看。开始他们都在床尾的长凳子上，用一种过分端正的姿态坐着。后来Jesse走到迷你吧旁边拿出了两罐啤酒，扔给了Andrew一罐。

他们开始一边喝酒一边看电影，并且逐渐瘫倒在了床上。Jesse似乎对理解电影情节感到很困难，他不断地问着Andrew一些问题：为什么他们在拉斯维加斯拍但是却根本没有赌博，那么在拉斯维加斯拍摄的意义在哪里，这些男的到底在干什么，他们为什么看起来这么可笑，这只老虎一定是假的吧……

他说话的速度随着摄入酒精的增多而变得越来越快，几乎像机关枪一样敲打着Andrew的耳朵，反而让Andrew产生了一种沉沉的困意。当他意识到的时候他们已经贴的过分近，Jesse的脸就在他的脸下方，Jesse眨动着眼睛，像一只落入陷阱而不知自己已身处危机的天真兽类。

 **我们贴的太近了，看起来你好像要亲我一样。** Jesse说。

或许我就是打算这么做的。Andrew说。

他闭上眼睛，然后飞快地吻了Jesse的鼻尖一下。

哇。

许久之后Jesse发出了一声不明所以的「哇」。

他们仍然贴得很近。

或许他们根本不该吵架，而应该亲一下。Andrew说道。他一定醉了——他感觉到脑袋变得很沉重，他们的床晃荡起来。但是他的听觉突然变得很灵敏，窗外，巴尔的摩的雨变大了。

雨下大了。Andrew说。

Jesse跳下了床，弓着背，走到了阳台边，他推开了阳台的门，于是雨声变大了，随着风，许多雨滴吹进了房间里。Jesse重新回到床上，脚变的湿漉漉的。

这可不是人造雨。Jesse说。 **嘿，我是** **Jesse Eisenberg** **。**

**我是** **Andrew Garfield** **。**

他们又吻了一次。Andrew躺在床上，Jesse跪在他身边，俯下身亲了他。电视里电影仍然在播放着。他听到Jesse说：

**Mark** **和** **Eduardo** **会不会亲吻可不关我的事。**

“Mark不会在乎别人……我不是说他不成熟，因为如果说他不成熟的话，那么就暗示着他未来会达到某种程度上的成熟，但是他不会……我很喜欢Mark对待人的态度，他不在乎别人。Eduardo每次在Mark宿舍，就像Mark的妈妈一样，让他整理房间，告诉他哪里做错了，Mark永远不会像Eduardo对待他一样贴心地对待Wardo，因为这样他才是Mark。”

采访仍然在继续。Jesse仍然在滔滔不绝地讲着自己对Mark的理解，Andrew盯着他，却发现这些词句仿佛绕了好几个弯一样，在到达他耳朵内许久后，他才开始缓慢地理解其中的含义。

我很喜欢Mark对待人的态度，他不在乎别人。

人造暴雨的味道和雨是一样的。不是吗。都是水罢了。

他注视昏暗灯光下的Jesse，与Andrew身上的西装不同，Jesse穿着套头衫和卫衣。他看起来没有平时那么焦虑，在聊到表演的时候他总是话多的过头。他看起来完完全全就是Mark：有一套自己的做事方法，并且丝毫不顾及别人的感受。就好像现在他说“我喜欢Mark不在乎别人”“Eduardo就像他妈妈一样”，但是丝毫没有考虑到Andrew的感受。

Eduardo当然不是把Mark当做儿子来看的。Andrew为Jesse的这个解释感到一点点气愤。傻子都看得出来，Eduardo在狂热地迷恋着Mark——

但这时镜头对准他了。主持人显然不再打算给他走神的时间，开始询问他扮演Eduardo有什么感受。他开始结结巴巴地说那些套话：非常高兴能出演Eduardo，导演和剧本都很好，很难找到这么深刻而优美的故事……

Jesse笑了。他听到了。他可能在笑Andrew回答的根本毫无头绪，一定是这样的，Andrew感到恼火。

所幸的是清洁工又去关灯了。他猜想这是那个清洁工女人无声的抗议方式：请你们快离开，我要关门了。主持人偷偷看了两次表，显然也意识到这场漫长采访应该结束。在他和Jesse互相吹捧了两个回合，Jesse又跑火车讲了三分钟自己总是没有时间去洗衣房，所以裤子一个礼拜都没有换以后，主持人终于说出谢谢接受访问这句话，摄像师关掉了机器，他和Jesse同时站起来去和主持人握手。

终于结束了，我老早就想去尿尿了。Jesse说。

他们都大笑起来。这话很……很Mark。我想去尿尿了——带着一种对他人的微妙不屑，但又非常之单纯，像毫无城府的小孩。

 **等我。** Jesse跑去洗手间前对Andrew说。

-

他们站在写字楼大门门口。雨停了，空气中弥漫着雨的味道。

这是潮土油。Jesse突然说道，你闻到的雨的味道实际上是土地中放线菌合成的一种芳香类化合物的味道。当下雨的时候放线菌的合成速度会加快，生成的潮土油会扩散，你就会闻到这味道。

Andrew被他塞了这一串没头没脑的科普，扭过头去看Jesse：可是我没有问你这是什么味道。

Jesse绷住了嘴唇，那是他感到难堪或者焦虑的表现。随后他耸了耸肩：我前天在报纸上看到的。我刚刚突然想起来，所以我只是随便说说。

“ **‘** **随便说说** **’** 是我最讨厌的词语。”Jesse在桌子上有节奏地敲着指头说，“如果一个人真的想说什么的话，那他的行为就不能称之为随便——如果一个人在无意识的情况下还在说话，那他说的话就都是垃圾。随便说说，什么天气啊娱乐新闻啊之类的，用来客套和拉近关系，试图用这些话去摸索对方的喜好好来选择下一个话题——是绝对愚蠢的行为。只有没有办法通过观察得出对方性格的蠢货才会这么做。”

这时Jesse第二次和他研讨剧本时说过的话。“这就是我喜欢索金剧本的原因。”Jesse紧接着说道，“因为他不会让角色‘随便说说’什么。他用的每个词都有用。”

但是Andrew没有点出这个自相矛盾的地方。漫长的采访和说了过多话让Jesse处于一种焦躁不安的状态，他弓着背，把兜帽衫的帽子扯了上去，从侧面Andrew只能看到他的鼻梁和长长睫毛。他不想去惹这家伙。

我开车载你回你住的地方，好吗。Jesse说。

他没有看Andrew，只是盯着正前方的空气。

我可以自己打车回去。Andrew说。

我开车送你。Jesse很决断地说，非常固执的样子。我去开车。我租了一辆车，租了一周，为了在这里行动——他说着，然后跑向了停车场。

Andrew很久、很久都没有坐过Jesse的车了。

在拍摄社交网络的时候他几乎每个早晨都坐着Jesse的车去片场。Jesse开车很烂，非常之烂。他会把车开到人行道上，还会对每个他前面的人和车按喇叭。他开车时面无表情，像在游乐场里赌气开碰碰车的那种小孩。我讨厌他们。Jesse说，洛杉矶的每个人都故意把车停到我前面。

Andrew会哈哈大笑。你开车的时候是个不折不扣的暴君。他说。

暴君——这是他们用来形容Mark的词语。

Jesse把车开过来了，他停在Andrew前面，没有按喇叭，也没有拉下车窗，就那么停着。Andrew和这辆车对峙十秒钟，然后他叹了一口气，走下台阶，拉开了车门。

他很累。这场采访太晚了。他平时这个时候差不多都已经要睡觉了。他在靠在汽车靠背的一瞬间就产生了困意。Jesse没有和他说话，他们在静默中开着车，直到十分钟后Andrew在意识到他还没有告诉Jesse自己住在哪里。

司机先生，你还没有问我目的地。他又叹了一口气，说道。

Jesse猛地把车开到了旁边，然后踩下了刹车，并且拉上了手刹。狭窄的汽车空间内，Andrew感觉到愤怒的情绪正从Jesse身上蔓延过来。

你喜欢我。

Jesse突兀地说道。

Andrew感觉到心脏被猛地击中了。

他张开嘴，想要说什么，但是发现并不能说出口。

你喜欢我吗。

Jesse又重新说了一遍。不再是斩钉截铁的肯定句。

Andrew听到他说话时候的颤音。

Andrew保持了沉默。

喜欢，还是不喜欢——这种问题是没有意义的。Andrew想。他喜欢Jesse吗——他当然喜欢，Jesse是一个很棒的演员，他挑剧本的品味相当一流。他很善于观察别人，他聪慧过人，他的剧本和小说也写的很棒——没有人会不喜欢Jesse，是不是？但是问题在于，他为什么喜欢Jesse。

他被Jesse吸引，因为他是一个天才，而且他扮演的也是天才。他熠熠闪光，锋芒毕露，用刻薄嘴脸对待一切敢质疑他的人——而且他有那么一张无辜、甜蜜的脸。他看过Jesse为New Yorker写的那些故事，那些自由自在的、无拘无束的表达和描绘。他羡慕他的才华，他羡慕到几乎要嫉妒了——他羡慕他可以轻飘飘地说出，我喜欢Mark，因为他不在乎别人。

**他喜欢** **Jesse** **，他喜欢** **Mark** **，因为他羡慕他们。**

这时候车窗玻璃上发出了噼啪的声音——下雨了。雨滴落在汽车盖子上，声音越来越密集，越来越大，Jesse脾气很差地按下了雨刷器的开关。雨刷器不太好使，在划拉到一半时停下了，Jesse拉开车门下去用手去拨拉雨刷，直到它们开始缓慢地做起了半圆周运动。

Jesse回到了车里，他关门很大力。他把雨刷器调到高速挡，然后他很随意地、“随便说说”地问道：喂，你和女朋友还在一起吗。

大概要分手了。Andrew说。你呢。

我已经分手了。

他们停顿在这个瞬间许久，接着Andrew转过身去，他张开手臂，抱住了Jesse。Jesse有点不知所措地楞在了那里。

别太难过。Andrew低声地说。

我不会的。

雨的味道又蔓延上来了。雨的味道，水的味道，潮土油的味道。他问道Jesse身上的味道，沉浸了过多Jesse体味的味道。

你刚刚和主持人说你很久没有换裤子了，真的吗。

真的。Jesse说。大概一个礼拜。我老是找不到时间洗裤子。

你可以买一条新的。

我不需要。

你们很像。Andrew放开了Jesse。你和Mark，那个角色就是为你量身定做的。

我们并不像。Jesse飞快地说。我不会写代码，我也不会当黑客。

你们都没上大学。

他上了，他只是没有上完。Jesse立刻反击道。

你们都很认真。Andrew继续慢慢地说，盯着车窗玻璃上的雨珠。你们都很聪明，Mark就是你——你知道吗，Eduardo爱上的是你。是你演出来的Mark。

对你来说，人造暴雨和雨一样。

Jesse硬邦邦地丢下了这句话。然后他发动了汽车，把车重新驶进了公路。

Andrew高速了他自己的住处，并且在iPhone上打开了导航放到了车中间的隔板上。Jesse拿起来看了两眼，然后把手机扔给了Andrew。我记不住。他面无表情地说，你告诉我怎么走。

他们驾车行驶在马路上，Andrew把车窗开了缝，有雨点飘进来，把一小半座椅和他的西装都浇湿了。今天回到酒店烘干房应该已经关门了。Andrew想，下了这么大的雨，把衣服挂起来，明天会不会干呢。颁奖季要来了，他的礼服要一直备着。

颁奖季要来了。这就意味着他和Jesse还会在很长时间里不断地见面。他靠在车座背上，听着雨声和Jesse对偶尔经过的车辆按喇叭的声音，他突然感觉到十足的安全感。 **人造暴雨和雨的区别很大吗。** 他对Jesse说， **雨也只不过是更大范围的人造暴雨罢了** **——** **可能不是人造的，仅此而已。下个路口向右转。**

Jesse按下了转向灯。他拧动方向盘，表情没有什么变化。过了半天他说，今天的采访好长。

嗯。Andrew回答。

我到后半段时已经快忘记自己在说什么了。我讨厌随便说说，但是我今天随便说说了很多话。

嗯。

我很羡慕Mark。

嗯。

车行驶到了一条空旷的路上。他们要一直笔直前进，在路的尽头就是Andrew住的酒店。他们大概还剩下五分钟的谈话时间。

我很羡慕Mark。Jesse又说了一遍。因为Eduardo全心全意地爱着他。但是我不是Mark，你也不要把我当成Mark。

嗯。

车停在了酒店门口。Andrew推开车门。

他应该和Jesse好好告别的。他想，但是他不知道该说什么。他从车后面走向酒店门口。潮土素的味道如此浓郁，他想起Jesse说过的那段莫名其妙的科普——放线菌们一定在努力工作。在这种雨天。

他一边走，一边哭了。他用手把脸捂住。他不知道为什么哭——明明没什么好哭的。Jesse问他是不是喜欢他。Jesse说不要把他当成Mark。他在未来的许多天里还能见到Jesse。但是他哭了。

在他从雨夜中走入酒店的这一段路中，他觉得一切都结束了。他和Jesse一起淋过的那场人造暴雨，他们拍电影的那个秋天，一切都已经过去了。让人伤感的地方在于时间的不可挽回性。他们永远不可能再次拥有那样的时间。他不能拥有Mark，也不能永远地成为Eduardo。

他一直哭到了酒店门口，然后他抹了抹脸，走进了酒店门。侍应生认识他，为他殷勤地拿了毛巾和酒过来。

外面的雨好大，你湿透了，先生。

**对，外面是一场暴雨。**

他说。

END


End file.
